food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Macaron/@comment-36653031-20180904234152
2. First encounter In this case, even me, Macaron didn't count as a grown up. I still want to go out. After I was saddened by the death of my nun's sister. I finally made up my mind. Regardless of the prevent from everyone in the monastery, I resolutely decided to set foot on one girl's journey to explore the world. "Please, Macaron, don't go out. There are fulls of scary monster outside." "Can you really go alone? Do you have the money?" "Will you please wait a little longer? Maybe the grow up time will come soon. It's not too late to go when that time comes." Every sisters is as gentle as ever. That makes me be a bit embarrassed to leave for my own waywardness. But me, Macaron want to go out this time. Everytime the outside traveler comes to the monastery to find a place to rest, they always talk about interesting story from the outside world. That's why me, Macaron no longer have the patience to wait. But the journey only started for a day, me, Macaron started to regret this. After a long walk, I still stuck in a dense forest. There is no warm food, no clean and tidy beds, and no gentle and friendly smile from the sister too. *Sob* Me, Macaron wants to go back. Outside world is not interesting at all! "Oi, Will you stop crying? Your noise disturb my resting time!" The sound suddenly come from over my head. A random figure jumped from the tree and fell in front of me. This.... This little girl is SOOOO CUTE. Her dress is not the same as my monastic clothes. She wears a fluffy little skirt. There is an exquisite and small bow hairpin on her head. Me, Macaron have never see such a way of dressing like this before. I wiped my tears with my sleeves and grabbed this little girl's hands. The girl was shocked by me, trying to break free but I was holding on to it. "Let, let go, what do you think you are doing!" "I, I, macaron also want a cute little skirt!" "Huh?" 3. Different world Me, Macaron, really feel that now it is the happiest time ever. The girl I met in the forest not only satisfied my wish.She let me wear a small skirt and take me to where there are many people living together. It's a place called town. I have seen and heard a lot of things I have never met before. There is a small wooden box that will make music when it is opened. A non-stop moving toy when the wind blows. And the sweet cake fragrance on the street. These new things make me, Macaron feels that everything is new and novel. I want to see more things I haven't seen and eat more food that I haven't tasted. It was just that the little girl who led me seemed to wear a troubled look. And she keep watching a small pouch with nohing in it. "What happened to you?" "Nothing, Don't worry about me. Have you played enough? Go back if you have enough." She didn't waited for me, Macaron's answer. Indisputably pull my hand and drag me to outside of the town. I drooping my head. Follow the girl back to the forest. I have to seperate now? Can't we play together anymore? I kept asking her these questions all the time, and she refused me over and over again. Nooooo. Macaron didn't want to leave here. "Be careful" "Whoa!" So scary! What is this! A wild monster with many disgusting tentacles suddenly appeared. Monster, huh? "Quit staring! Help me repel this monster together!" What is she talking about? Chase it away? If me, Macaron meet the situation like this, shouldn't me run away quickly? But my body don't listen to my command. Can't move now. "This fallen angel seems to have a low IQ. Even dares to sneak attack me?" Oi, what is she doing? Shouldn't you run quick? Can you, a little girl, capable to beat that scary thing alone? Eh? Why is her body shining? what is that? Fan? Why she can use just a fan to fight the monster? My body was stiff while watching little girl with a fan damage the monster that makes me shudder. And I feels that i have a lingering question in my heart. "You scare? Have you ever seen such a big fallen angel? Ain't you a food soul? How can you be so useless?" "What is.... the food soul?" 4. White lie It appears that Macaron doesn't need to grow up. Because my appearance in this world will be like this forever. It turns out that me, Macaron have been kept in the dark by everyone in the monastery. Living as a "human" up until now. So the sisters have been reluctant to let me leave the monastery. They always rejected to be called "cooking attendant" by traveler. So even for decades, my appearance has never changed. But why they have to deceive me? "I'm speechless. Living for so long without knowing your own identity. I've never seen such a dull food soul like you before." "I really don't know the though in your head . Living such a carefree live." Me, Macaron's heart is so sorrowful. More than the time my sister pass away. I feels so breathless. I want to go back to the monastery, I want to know why the sisters summoned me out but don't think of me as a food soul. I want to know that how do the sisters, which I love the most, think about me. 5. Macaron Imperial calendar year 320. There is a very young sister in the Gloriville's monastery who invented a small, lovely and colorful sweet. And use it to summon food soul with the same name - Macaron. The arrival of Macaron brought a different vitality to this serious and lonely monastery's everyday life. The sisters, whose life are dedicated to the god, felt the joy of having children-like when they have Macaron around. The sisters pleaded with the understanding of the gods in their hearts. They raised and care Macaron as a human child. Concealed the fact that she is just a food soul. In order not to dismantle this lie, the sisters did not allow any cooking attendant to approach the monastery. And used gentle words to prevent Macaron from touching the outside world. Until the sister who summoned Macaron died, the contractual power that bound the Macaron disappeared. And the sisters could no longer stop Macaron's curiosity about the outside world. They understand that the days of separation have finally arrived. Because of their selfishness, they have deprived Macaron of their freedom. They have already committed deep sins. It is time to stop this error. Macaron began to explore the world with excitement and got the truth about herself on a short trip. In shock and sadness, she returned to the monastery with an embarrassed mood to find the answer. However, when she see the sisters, she determined to swallow all this feeling. Imperial calendar year 400. The last sister who lives ther pass away. Macaron cleaned the monastery, then lock the door. She hold a piece of yellowed paper and go to the place recorded on that. She then start a new life that belongs to the path of the food soul.